noel chez l'akatsuki
by shary-chan
Summary: A votre avis comment choisit on le sapin de noel chez l'akatsuki ? ah vous ne le savez pas encore ? et bien lisez cette histoire est faites pour vous !
1. Chapter 1

**LE SAPIN DE NOEL CHEZ L AKATSUKI**

bon je sas que noel est passé mais j'ai voulus écrire (avec du retard) comment pouvais bien se passer cette fête oh combien plus importante de toutes chez les memebres completement dégenté de l'akatsuki, donc je previent : légé petit deidaraxtobi et une légère intrigue (au second chapitre) entre deux personnage qui je rappel ne sont pas a moi *pourquoi cruel destin !*

warning ! warning ! personnage complètement délirant, risque de ne plus jamais voir la fête de nöel comme avant!. sur ce je vous laisse découvrire pourquoi:

aujourd'hui 20 décembre 2012 il ne reste plus qu attendre pour que ce jours sinonyme de joie,de bohneur ,et de charité de toutes sortes de chose qui font plaisir puisse enfin arrivé normalement a cet date que nous somme tout le monde devrait deja avoir décoré son chez soit mais ce n'etais pas le cas pour des ninja de rang S qui vivait dans une grotte...

pein : rassemblement !

toute une troupe de ninja arrivèrent dans ce qui se voulait être un bureau

-bon je nous ai tous reunis aujourd'hui pour vous annoncé une chose très spéciale...mais pour que ce soit plus marrant devinez la qu'elle !

hidan : tu vas changé de religions et veneré jashin-sama comme il se doit ?!

- il n'y a qu'un seul et unique dieu et c'est moi !

tobi : senpai vas annoncé ce qu'il recent reelment pour tobi ?

(géné ) - hem...non mais tobi quesce tu raconte...moi avoir des sentiment pour toi ahahah !

ita : je vois pas pourquoi il ferais ça on le sait tous.

(coupé dans son rire ) - heu quoi mais de quoi vous parlez ?

konan : fais pas l'innocent, je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te laissé seul aussi souvent avec lui!

- mais enfin je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle

-tu veut que j'te rafraîchisse la mêmoire très bien, il y a eu la fois ou n'y avais plus de savons machine j'ai du sortir en acheté,quand je suis rentré j'ai voulu me servir un verre d'eau j'suis aller dans la cuisine et la je t'ai vus tu l'embrassait a pleine bouche !

- quoi mais enfin c'est pas du tout ce qui c'est passé tobi voulais me montré ce que lui avait enseigné deidara...et oh! deidaraaa!

- quoi ?

-tu contais nous dire quand ta petite relation avec tobi hin?!

- moi ! ça c'est la meilleur de l'année ! vous vous sautez tobi presque toute les nuit et c'est sur moi que ça tombe, z'etes vraiment qu'un grand malade hum!

-dit plutôt que ton plan était de **me **faire portée le chapeau a **ta **place pour que **tu te **la coule douce avec tobi !

- a oui ! et comment vous expliquez que tobi est mentionné vos sentiments et pas les mien hum ! comment vous expliquez ça !

itachi - il a pas tort chef

-c'est très simple bête comme tobi est, il etait simple pour toi de lui faire du chantage ou quelquonque chose de ce genre pour le faire dire ces calomnies a mon sujet.

konan - ça a du sense quand on observe bien...

tobi qui en avait plus qu'assez comme beaucoup d'autres decida d'intervenir

- tobi est est désolé senpai mais tobi il peu plus mentir...

deidara (muremur)-je te jure que si tu raconte la vérité toi et moi c'est fini ta pigé ?

kakuzu : alors c'est quoi toutes ces messbasses vous me faites perdre du temps or le temps c'est de l'argent !

tobi : tobi est désolé d'avoir mentis mais il voulais juste protégé la relation qu'il avait avec son senpai.

dei - tu l'auras voulu c'est fhumpf

tobi ne voulant pas entendre ce mots bléssant dans la (délicieuse) bouche de son senpai l'enbrassa avec toute la douceur dont il etait capable car il savait que c'etait peut etre la dernier fois ce fut un baisé longoureux et qui exprimait parfaitement l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes ,car oui c'etait un baisé partagé mais ne dura malheuereusement pas.

dei - tu..enfin je doit réfléchir a nous,donne moi du temps. je sais pas si je pourais te refaire confiance aussi tôt

-tobi laissera tout le temps a son senpai parceque tobi aime son senpai

konan,itachi (en pleures)- c'est trop mignooooon !

hidan- beurrrk ! c'est contraire a jashin !

zetsu (provenant du sol ) : bon c'etait quoi **la nouvelle dites ?**?

sasori voulu bien lui répondre

- on ne sait pas encore la pour le moment on essayes de réglé des soucis... de couple

- ah **ok**

itachi - je donnerai tout pour que pein nous dise la fameuse nouvelle

- vraiment tout ?

hidan - tu n'est qu'un enfoiré d'oportuniste !

-ta gueule petit con ! moi je m'interresse a quelque chose,qui **existe **alors que ta religion elle n'existe **pas **!

- **vien le dire ici connard !**

hidan etait vraiment encolère kakuzu avait osé insulté sa religions et la il contait sortir sa fault quand soudains un kunaï vint l'arreté dans ses gestes

- c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? (c'etait visiblement pein qui l'avait lançé ) je vous rapelle que vous etes dans la même equipe.

kakuza,hidan - mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

- je ne veut rien savoir vous etes adultes vous devez trouvés un terrain d'entente !

konan - esceque quelqu'un peu me rapler ce que je fais la ?

itachi - éh bien je crois qu'a l'origine tu devait etre un ovule ou quelque chose comme ça,dans le ventre ta mère et puis celle ci un jours a voulus ,experimenté des choses que je n'evoquerais pas avec un homme et ..

-non je parlait de la reunion pour quoi elle a eu lieu

- et bien pein avait quelque chose a nous annoncé

- ah oui ! ça y est je m'en souvien peiiiiin !

- oui ma colombe qu'y a t-il ?

- que voulait tu nous annoncé ?

- ah oui c'est vrai ! la nouvelle c'est que etendonné que les fêtes de fin d'année arrive nous organiserons ( ROULEMENT DE TAMBOURS )...TADA ! un concour du plus beau décore ! sur ce aucune protestation vous n'avez le droit que d'aimez et de m'adoré moi votre dieu !

**kakuzu - non mais ça vas pas ! et l'argent combien ça vas me couté hin ? même en vous prostituants tous jamais je pourais récupéré cette argent plus les interet et ce même si je prostituai itachi,sasori,et deidara pendant(fait des calcul incompréhensible avec une calculette)...2 ans !**

pein : eeeenfin bref ! chacun a la journée toute entière pour me faire un sapin de nöel, et me le présenté dans le salon maximum 2min par personne, et attantion je prévient aucun s'abotage, ni triche en tout genre , et le gagnant auras le privillège de voir son sapin illuminé notre (merveilleux) salon tout les ans et une autre récompense de mon choix. allé au boulot !

kakuzu - si l'un d'entre vous ose dépensé le moindre centime,il seras le premié a ce prostitué!

konan - moi ça a deja été faits alors...

-c'est un ordre ! alors a moins que vous m'ecoutez et alors il ne vous arrive rien ou alors vous ecouté kakuzu et la ce sont de grande souffrance qui vont s'abatres sur vous; crainiez mon couroux !

hidan (toute exité ) - c'est vrai vous allez me faire mal me gifler me batre a coup de pelle me bruler a la chaux me péne-

-je ne te ferais rien a toi ni moi ni aucune autres personnes ici ce sera sa ta souffrance !

- rabat joie va !

** Du coté d'Itachi **

itachi qui lui depuis avoir tué sa famille n'avait plus l'habitude de fêté noël se posait maintenant une question bien ambarrasante:

- a quoi ressanble un sapin de noel ?

Il savait que c'etait un arbre mais il ne savait plus avec quoi on le décorait alors il se dit

- puique c'est sensé etre quelque chose qui fait plaisir je vais y mettre toutes les chose que j'adore!

30min plutard

le premier arbre qui se dressait dans le bureau de pein tait des plus etrange il y avait suspendu sur lui toutes sortes de chose mais qui en meme temps n'était pas plus mal,il y avait du mascara je cite de marque Gemey Maibeline du vernis de multiple pinceau pour le maquillage des quantité extravagante de blush de fond de tain et du rouge a lèvres...

pein qui après etre passé auprès des autres pour voir si chacun travaillait vraiment sur son sapin rentra dans son "bureau" pour voir l'"oeuvre d'art" qu'itachi lui avait déposé

- bon sang de boit ! qu..qu'esce que c'est que ça !

** Du coté de Zetsu **

zetsu ne savant pas a quoi ressenblait un arbre de noel se dit (un peu comme tout les autres d'ailleur) que ça devait etre quelque chose qui fait plaisir rien qu'a sa vus ,alors il s'attela a de divers travaux (dont le secret ne serras révelé que lors du concours) ,pour "créé" selon c'est dire "**la 8**eme merveille **du** monde" durant tout leur euh! son travaille ont pus l'entendre discuté avec son autre moitié :

**- rajout on ça (**lui passe un truc visqueux)

- oh ouais ! bonne idée !

**- et puis un peu de ça aussi ! **

- ah oui ! je sens qu'il va etre **a croqué ce sapin !**

** Du coté de Deidara**

deidara lui savait (heureusement !) a quoi ressenblait un sapin de noel,mais il trouvait que ça ne collerais pas a son art que ce genre de chose irai plutot a sasori.

- noel hum... esce éphèmer ou eternel d'abord?

au bout d'une bonne heure de reflexion deidara se dit :

- et puis zut autant en faire quelquechose d'éphemère !

au bout de 2h passé a tripaturé des tonnes et des tonnes d'argile deidara pouvait être fier de lui car ce qu'il venait de faire on peut en être sur collait parfaitement a son art

- ouais c'est pas trop mal,un! j'ai âte de voir ce qu'a pu bricollé le marionetiste, mais ce qui est sure c'est qu'il ne me battra pas ! un** ! mouahahahah! **

et c'est ainsi que nous quittons deidara dans un fourire des plus diabolique,pour allé voir justement ce que fait le marionetsite :

il semblait travaillé dur sur une immense marionette,mais qui avait une forme etrange et qui laissait déja aprehendé un chef d'oeuvre ce dit il

- ah ! encore un peu de temps et j'aurais battue cet amateur !

il coupait le boit en trop le poncait puis la fit cuire avec un jutsu et enfin vint l'etape de la couleur:

- hum.. un sapin est de couleur verte avec des truc qui brille autour ou avec de la neige,donc je vais changé ce stéréotype que dis je ?! je vais le réinventé ! , c'est claire et net jamais ce jeune présemptieu me volera la veudette !

1h plutard c'etait une nouvelle (oeuvre si je puis dire) qui ce dressait dans le bureau du "chef" de l'akatsuki :

et c'est sur un pein reflechissant que nous repartons, voir ce que pouvait bien nous concocté le reste des membre l'organisation, nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers une "piece" particuliaire de la grotte ,particuliaire car elle habritait en son sein deux erreur de la nature un sadomasochiste doublé d'un jashiniste et, un trésorié des plusqu' égoiste. un s'infligait de multiples soufrances tendit que l'autre comptait des énormes liaces de billet

hidan - O jashin-sama quel sapin qui vous plairais que je face ?

Une voix lointaine lui répondit

- tu ne fera pas de sapin car c'est contraire a la religion !

- hai jashin-sama !

- maintenant petit con vas immédiatement te pendre le bois le plus proche et ne me fait pas attendre !

- oui maitre !

après que la voix ai disparue hidan partie en trombe jusque dans le bois et se suspendit dans l'arbre avec ses liannes.

deretour dans la chambre on pouvais y voir un kakuzu impassible comptant son argent et quand il eu finit il dit :

- tient ou est passé cet abrutis d'hidan ? et puis tant mieux depuis qu'il dépense pas mon argent.

visiblement ces deux la ne faisait rien, donc allons voir ce que fait l'ange de l'akatsuki en voyant l'arbre qu'elle fabricait on pouvais voir que comme les deux artiste elle voulait qu'on voit ce dont elle etait capable..

- encore un peu de papier et j'aurais terminé ! un belle arbre fait avec des papier d'origamie fallait y pensé !

il faut l'avoué elle avait pas tort c'etait originale,et même très beau. bon après a voir vus (enfin!) quelque chose de normale et de beau, nous retournons dans le bizarre , le hors normes enfin nous allons voir ce que pouvait bien faire ce (chère) tobi...

dans la piece ce tenait un magnifique sapin fraîchement coupé qui ne demandait plus que quelque décorations

- tobi il est tout content de faire un arbre pour ses senpai,en plus kakuzu-senpai il serra content parceque tobi a tout fabriqué lui même par recyclage ! parceque toby is a good boy!

20min plutard tobi avait finit de décoré son sapin (qui jusqu'à présent était étrangement le seul normal ), maintenant tout les sapin etait dans le bureau de pein, et le concours allait bientôt commençé laissant le temps a chacun d'ajusté quelques détails. Mais un incident pas prévus du tout vas venir tout derrangé...

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre le grands concours de l'akatsuki ! Qui vas le remporté ?**

kakuzu : combien tu me paie pour gagné ?

moi - tu fera parti du jury toi !

pein : je suis dieux et c'est moi qui décide, tu entend misérable humaine !

- n'oublis pas que pour l'instant c'est moi qui écrit !

tobi (chante): tobi il est sure de pouvoir gagnééé ,parce que tobi est un bon garçoooons !

-** pitié faite le taire !**

- tu me paies combien pour ça ?! on peut négocier

itachi : tu peux courir tobi **je** vais gagné rien ne vos la marque gemey maibeline !

konan : pitié arrête et la beauté de l'art du pliage alors !

tous:...

-hein,hein?!

Tous:...

- non ? tss...rabat joies va!

**- TAIISEZ VOUS TOUS OU JE VOUS JURE QUE DANS MA PROCHAINE FIC VOUS MOURIREZ DANS D'ATROCE SOUFFRANCE!**

Hidan(plus qu'interresé) : serieuuu ?

- t'était pas pendu toi ?, toute façon ce serra tout le monde sauf toi !

(retourne se pendre)- ROOO méchante p***!

**bon alors review si ca vous a plus ! ( soyer indulgent siouplait !) = )**


	2. le concours

le sapin de noel chez l'akatsuki (chap2)

pein ( dans un micro ): saaaaaaluuuut ! , tout l'monde est il près pour le concours du siècle?!

tous (enthousiaste) , OUUI !

- bien alors commençons dans l'odre alphabetique , Deidara si tu veux bien nous presenté ton..euh ?...

- mon oeuvre ?

- oui c'est c'la

- bien mon sapin est d'une originalitée sans égale ,en argile ça durée de vie est limitée sons plus belle atout sa couleur d'un naturel blanc,avec lui fini les achats de spray qui colle partout , et pour finir plus besoin d'acheté de girlande completement encombrante car en un simple mot vous avez l'explosion de couleurs ( ne pas laisser a la porter des enfants ,en cas d'explosion subite veuillez apelé immediatement les pompier .) alors acheté!,acheté le sapin katsu2000 ! ( ni repris,ni echanger.)

pein (perplex)- éh bien...c'est comment dire... géniaale deidara ! si j'en voi en magazin j'en achete un dizaine ! * non mais quel menteur !*,bon hidan qu'en pense tu ?

( lève une pencarte ) - non...non et non c'est contraire a jashin il n'y a rien de sanguinolant ! ça merite juste un 2 !

( pique un crise) - KWAA ! c'est ta gueule qui mérite un 2 oui! espèce de connard ! m'envais te refaire le portrait moi !

et c'est ainsi que deidara tenta de tué hidan avec ses bombes,manquant de détruire les autres oeuvres de noel. Pour le calmer Tobi dus intervenir de manière plutôt..provoquante...

( voix sensuel ) - senpaiii, venez donc vous excité en vous occupent de moi, Tobi a besoin de vous...

tobi etait habillé en écolière et se trémoussait de gauche a droite de maniere a attiré l'attention au niveaux de ses hanches fines;Deidara qui tenait hidan par la gorge suspendu au mur, le lacha devant cette vision de rêve , il avançait comme hypnotiser par Tobi

(commence a courir la fumer lui sortant des oreillles ) - j..j'arriiiive! Tobi attend moi !

puis nos deux tourtereaux disparurent dans l'une des pièces de la grotte, faire certainement des choses qui ne serons malheureusement pas expliqué ( je sais je suis sadique !) dans cet histoire. laissant les autres membres de l'organisation incrédules

pein : je rêve ou ils ont affirméent leurs relation au grand jours ?

hidan - j'enrevient toujours pas cet enfoiré ma laissé tombé pour un coup de a peine quoi 30min tout au plus!

pein - le concours est suspendu tant que tobi ne revient pas on ne peux plus continué le concours.

**1h30 plutard **

pein - 30 minute hein ? mon oeil oui !

hidan - ben quoi je pouvais pas savoir que cétait un si bon coup que ça !

itachi - c'est claire que s'en ai un j'entend tobi malmenné c'est cordes vocales depuis un moment déja , si j'avais sus avant je lui aurais certainement demender..

tous regardèrent itachi comme si il avait un rinnegan sur son front

- hoops ! j'ai parlé trop fort on dirait !

tous - on dirait oui en effet !

au même moment resurgirent d'abord Deidara puis Tobi mais un petit problème plus qu'évident était a signalé:

sasori - et ben gamin t'aurai au-moins pus te vétire correctement !

Deidara ne comprenant pas l'allusion il se regarda un de haut en bas un instant , et on pouvait constaté que sa cape était totalement, il toucha légèrement c'est cheveux et pus constaté que sa queue de cheval n'était plus et laissait place un touffe de cheveux en batailles, le rouge ne tarda pas a lui monter aux joues.

- excusez moi je revient !

- non non nous avons déjà attendu 1h nous n'attendrons pas une minute de plus allé hop ! tout le monde reprend ,bon kakuzu que pense tu du sapin de Deidara ?

- combien ça ta couté ?

- et ben pour l'argile 30 yen et ma foi c'est tout.

- trop chère ! (lève son panneau ) ça mérite un 1,5

deidara recommença a fulminé dans soin coin car et oui son art refusait encore une fois d'etre reconnus mais se calma bien lorsqu'une main qui ne lui était pas inconnu vint se poser sur son épaule pour lui apporté un peux de réconfort.

- bien maintenant c'est au tours d'itachi , alors qu'a tu donc a nous présenté ?

- c'est un truc hors norme ( et c'est peu de le dire !), plus originale qu'originale c'est le gemey sapin maibelin,qui d'entre vous a déja été invité a un rendez vous et que vous vouliez vous rendre présentable mais ne trouviez plus ni rouges a lèvres ni vernis ,et bien c'est la qu'intervient le nouveau cosmétique polyvalent de gemey maibeline ( acheter sous réservation ne convient pas un enfant de moins de 15 ans )

- et bien itachi c'est une première en tout tu est passé de monosyllabe a un paragraphe ! , mesdames et messieurs c'est le miracle de nöel et maintenant voyons voir ce qu'en pense le jury

hidan -bien c'est fait avec beaucoup de pétrole génialisime ça détruit la couche d'ozone j'adore ça vaut 100 !

kakuzu - moi je n'est qu'une question a chaque fois " combien ?3"

- et ben 289 yen

kakuzu failli faire une attaque heureusement qu'il avait cinq coeurs !

- tu seras le premier a te prostitué !

- pitié non la dernière fois le docteur m'a dit si je continue comme ça c'est le cancer direct !

- je n'en ai rien a ciré alors c'est soit a domicile, soit la rue tu choisi et encore le je suis gentil, tu peu choisir.

- domicile !

pein reprit son discours habituel pour arrivé a konan

- bon moi j'ai opté pour quelque chose de simple tout en finesse qui a de la grace...

- combien ?

- euh...60 yen mais c'est pas ma faute le papier a augmenter ces temps si !

- pas mon problème choisit domicile ou la rue ?

- domicile

- alors sasori ?

l'oeuvre de sasori était de loin la plus grande de toutes , si mystérieuse recouverte par ce drap.

- moi j'ai voulus resté fidèle a mon art (tire sur le tissu) voici arbre fait de boit ayant pour seul différence l'image qu'il représente... moi ! vous avez devant vos mirettes plus de 2h50minute de travaille acharné pas comme certain qui ce croit artiste n'est-ce pas deidara-kohai ?

- enfoiré!

- calme senpaii!

pour a nouveau le calmé tobi du embrassé deidara devant tout le monde

- combien ?

- sans pourcent gratuit boit que j'ai coupé moi même a l'aide de mais marionnettes

- contre jashin 0,5

pein - bon continuons..

mais pein se fit coupé par l'arrivé de kisame qui revenait d'une mission qui celon lui ne pouvais pas attendre.

- o-konichiwa minna-san !

itachi ( plus qu'heureux ) - oh ! kisame tu ma terriblement manqué , si tu savait ! ( lui fait un bisous sur la joue evidemment !)

pein - bon c'est fini vous deux ?! , allors ou en etais je ? a oui ! au tours de...zetsu...( pein blemit lorsqu'il eus vus se que lui presentait zetsu,c'estait un arbre pas de doute la dessus ,mais un doute persistait celui de sa composition , car en effet se dressait devant lui un arbre gluant d'un rouge noir avec une odeur tout aussi douteuse que le reste..

- bien hidan ?

( en admiration ) - wouha ! es..esce de la viandes fraîche ?

- bien** sure** que **oui !** !

- 100!

- combien ?

- **zero **euro..**c'est **le **plus **frais **possible **! ( se lèche les lèvres)

- je vois...,100 !

pein revint en trombe parlé au jury car il semblerait qu'il y est un petit problème * comme par hasard !*

- euh mesdames et messieur ,veuillez nous excusez de cet interuption mais nous avons oubliez un participant donc après ce candidat veuillez restez car il vas passé juste après , merci et encore désolé du dérrangement. oh ! et bien Tobi tu est le miracle de la soirée ton sapin est magnifique et la je suis sincère !

- merci senpai ,Tobi a fait ce sapin avec amour en pensant a tout ses senpai , et une chose en plus que les autres n'on pas mais qui a un réel rapport avec noel ( appui sur un bouton):

Mon beau sapin

Mon beau sapin , roi des forêts

Que j'aime ta verdure  
Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets  
Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits  
Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts  
Tu gardes ta parure

Toi que Noël  
Planta chez nous  
Au saint-anniversaire  
Joli sapin, comme ils sont doux  
Et tes bonbons et tes joujoux  
Toi que Noël  
Planta chez nous  
Tout brillant de lumière

Mon beau sapin  
Tes verts sommets  
Et leur fidèle ombrage  
De la foi qui ne ment jamais  
De la constance et de la paix  
Mon beau sapin  
Tes verts sommets  
M'offrent la douce image

et touts les membres de l'Akatsuki ce mirent t'a chanté la chanson mains dans la mains puis nous souhaiterent tous :

- JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !

Et c'est la dessus que nous quittons nos amis loufoques. alors review et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ( Bêta en vaccances... mais bon la pauvre ella en a bien besoin ! )

pein - et mon concours alors qui l'a gagné ?

moi - c'est evident non c'est Tobi !

Tobie il a gagné c'est géniaal !et dite senpai vous avez entendu j'ai gagné ! vous me félicité pas ?

(sensuel) - hum...Tobi tu verra ce soir ta récompense serra expetionnel..

(rire coquin)- ero-senpai !

itachi - j'suis dégouté comment vous reconnaisez trop rien vous d'abord y a rien de mieux que gemey maibelin c'est vrai quoi c'est cliniquement prouvé d'ailleur je pleur vous le voyer même pas..

kisame - ah ! tu parle de la fois ou y avait tes yeux qui étaient noir comme de la suie...ben désolé mais ça se voyait finalement.

( devient dépressif) - kwaa impossible gemey maibeline m'aurait abandonné lui aussi?...ça suffit c'est trop, je m'envais me suicidé a konoha..

moi ( le retient ) désolé mais j'aurais encore besoin de toi,et puis comme ça rien que pour te faire plaisir tu vas revoir sasukeee ! alors elle est pas belle la vie hein ?

( me serre dans ses bras et pleure comme une madeleine ) - merci j'tadore rien pour ça je reste en vie jusqu'en 2015 !

- moi de rien de rien c'est normal !

kaluzu - éh ! toi tu me doit déjé une fanfic !

- ah bon et pourquoi ?

- tu m'a fait perdre du temps donc de l'argent et donc je veu ma fic avec mes prostitué et tout le tralala

- et puis quoi encore et...Tobi , Deidara je croit qu'il y en assez vous pouvez vous embrassez et vous touchez dans vos chambre

Dei - on est bien on y restes et pis c'est tout pas vrai mon tobi ? hum

- OUI ! humpff...

(il s'embrassait encore et toujours parcourant le corps de l'autre de leur mains...et pourquoi je raconte ça moi ?!)

kisame - alors itachi tu disais que je t'ai manqué si sa te derrange pas ( sensuel ) on ratrape sa ce soir...hum ?

- embrasse moi kisame !

( et il s'embrassairent dans un baiser comment dire...étrange ? et encore le mot est faible !

bon alors review bonne ou mauvaise VOTRE AVIS C'EST CE QUI CONTE ! alors review siouplais ^^


End file.
